solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Радиэстезия
Радиэстезия — (от — излучаю, испускаю и от — чувство, ощущение, восприятие) дословно ощущаю излучение или способность обнаружить «радиацию» — излучение. Этот феномен относится к паранормальным явлениям и к парапсихологии, то есть к неакадемическим направлениям исследований. Согласно представлениям эзотерики, все физические тела или объекты, в том числе и человеческие тела, испускают уникальные или характерные «излучения» в виде ауры, которую можно обнаружить с помощью таких предметов как лоза, рамка или маятник. Впервые этот термин был использован аббатом Були ( ) во Франции в 1930 году, где лоза (прут) уступила место маятнику, используемому в качестве индикатора, и было основано Общество лозоходцев. В Британии Общество лозоходцев основали в 1933 году. Древняя история развития феномена представлена в статье лозоходство. * Синонимы в эзотерике: лозоходство, биолокация. Инструменты радиэстезии * маятник — (металлический конус, подвешенный на нити); * рамки — металлические прутки Г-образной формы, которые обычно используют в паре (в каждой руке) ; * свидетели — предметы, которые служат в качестве образцов или начальной точки отсчёта. Маятник thumb|200px|Радиэстезический маятник Если держать маятник на вытянутой руке, то он начинает колебательные движения, вызванные тремором (колебательные микродвижения) руки. Амплитуда и форма (траектория) этих движений могут быть очень разными и зависят от многих факторов. По форме движения маятника различают: линейное, круговое, овальное, эллипсоидное, спиральное; по направлению: право- или левовращательное. Далее оператор «договаривается» c кем-то, кто даёт информацию, какая форма движения маятника соответствует ответу «Да», а какая «Нет» (а иногда также о других вариантах ответа, например «Не знаю» и «Не хочу отвечать»). Одни могут получать информацию таким способом сразу, для других требуется обучение. Эта способность, как и многие другие способности (к музыке, живописи, лингвистике) человека, индивидуальна.Энергия пирамид. Волшебный прут и звёздный маятник / Автор-сост. А. А. Литвиненко — М.: КОНЕК-М, Профит Стайл, 2004. — 336 с. — ISBN 5-901889-20-7. Рамки thumb|200px|Алюминиевые рамки Рамки берут в каждую руку за короткую часть и устанавливают их длинные части в горизонтальном положении, параллельно одна к другой. Далее применяется принцип «договора», как и при использовании маятника. Рамки обычно дают преимущество при движении на местности, так как менее подвержены влиянию колебаний тела или зависимости от других психофизиологических особенностей индивидуума. Возможно применение одной рамки и свидетелей в форме диаграммы, линейки, или просто перечня ответов, которые могут быть получены на поставленный вопрос.[http://www.universalinternetlibrary.ru/book/sviyash2/7.shtml Свияш А. Как получать информацию из тонкого мира] Свидетели thumb|200px|Диаграмма В качестве свидетелей применяют диаграммы, линейки, перечень предметов или ответов на поставленный вопрос. Применение свидетелей ускоряет процессы поиска, так как позволяют из множества вариантов ответа выбрать наиболее близкие или подходящие. Требования к оператору Состояние близкое к медитации: * отсутствие предубеждений и заинтересованности в результатах; * отсутствие усталости, недомоганий, болей; * отсутствие побочных идей, мнений, мыслей «ментальная тишина»; * отсутствие внешних мешающих факторов; * периодическая перепроверка данных; Области применения Анализируя работы представителей данного неакадемического направления исследований, можно выделить следующие предлагаемые самими авторами области применения радиэстезии и биолокации: * Поиск скрытых подземных вод и металлов, полезных ископаемых, похороненных веществ, геопатогенных зон Ланда В. Е., Кузьмин А. К., Максутов В. А. Биотехническая и биологическая нейтрализация геопатогенных зон. // Доклады Всесоюзного научно-технического семинара «Проблемы геопатогенных зон». — М.: НТО РЭС им. A. C. Попова, 1990. — С. 31—38. и других объектов Паровинчак М. С. Прогноз и поиск месторождений углеводородов нетрадиционными способами // Тезисы докладов V Международной научно-практической конференции «Природные и интеллектуальные ресурсы Сибири». — Омск, 1999.Сочеванов Н. Н., Стеценко В. С., Чекунов А. Я. Использование биолокационного метода при поисках месторождений и геологическом картировании. — М.: Радио и связь, 1984. — 56 с.Иогин С. М. Устройство для измерения биофизического эффекта при поисках залежей сплошных руд // Биоактивные излучения Земли. От древнего искусства поиска — к современным методам исследования: Сборник статей. — М.: МНТОРЭС им. А. С. Попова, 2006. — С. 66—67.; * Диагностика для постановки или уточнения диагноза, поиска лечебных средств в области нетрадиционной медицины, в том числе энергетической медицины Пучко Л. Г. Многомерная медицина. Система самодиагностики и самоисцеления человека. — М.: АНС, 2002. — ISBN 5-8303-0010-9.Жиляев А. И. Диагностика сердечно-сосудистой патологии биоэнергоинформационным методом // Физика и радиоэлектроника в медицине и биотехнологии ФРЭМБ’98: Материалы III Международной научно-технической конференции — Владимир, 1998. — С. 47—49., ауры, кармы Диагностика кармы, радиэстезия; * Другие прикладные задачи в области эзотерики, парапсихологии Заворотных В. И. Определение жизнеспособности и всхожести зерен пшеницы Triticum методом биолокации (радиэстезии) // Сознание и физ. реальность. — 2007. — Т. 12, № 2. — С. 32—35., получение данных при строительстве пирамид Шатилов К. К. Лечебные пирамиды. От Атлантиды до наших дней. Коррекция кармы. — СПб: Вектор, 2008. — 128 с. — ISBN 978-5-9684-0918-8; * Высказывается мнение как об использовании экстрасенсорики в целом Марфицин П. Г., Климова О. О. Использование нетрадиционных видов познаний в уголовном судопроизводстве. — Омск, 1998. — 28 с.Скрыпников А. И., Стрельченко А. Б. Использование экстраординарных способностей человека при расследовании преступлений: Методическое пособие / Под ред. проф. Гримака Л. П. — М.: ВНИИ МВД России, 1995.Богданов В., Клемешев П. Следствию помог экстрасенс // Социалистическая законность. — 1991 — № 8., так и поисковой биолокации в частности, в интересах правоохранительных органов Лискин Ю. А. О биолокации и возможностях её использования в розыскной и следственной практике // Записки криминалистов. — М., 1995. — Вып. 5.Лискин Ю. А. Биолокатор ищет тайник // Щит и меч. — 1992. — № 4.. Противоположное мнение представлено резкой критикой российского учёного, профессора А. М. Ларина Ларин А. М. Криминалистика и паракриминалистика. Научно-практическое и учебное пособие. — М.: Издательство БЕК, 1996.Ларин А. М. Нетрадиционные методы раскрытия преступлений // Государство и право. — 1995. — № 9.. Выдан ряд патентов Пучко Л. Г.; Миронова Л. А.; Аксенова Н. Л. Способ биолокационной диагностики патологии объекта // Патент Российской Федерации RU2145790. 1999.04.15.Нестеров В. И.; Бут Ю. С. Способ повышения стабильности и увеличения степени достоверности результатов работы операторов биолокации и устройство для его осуществления (биофизический усилитель метатрон «ОБЕРОН») Патент Российской Федерации № 2142826 на изобретение по заявке № 96111837, приоритет от 11.06.1996., наличие которых, впрочем ни подтверждает ни опровергает утверждения авторов. Сама проблема патентирования в области биолокации нуждается в дополнительном рассмотрении Сочеванов Н. Н., Исаева О. А., Мараховская Е. В. Аналитический обзор литературы, патентов и авторских свидетельств по проблеме биолокации. — М.: ИМГРЭ, 1987.Особенности и проблемы патентования изобретений в области нетрадиционной медицины на современном этапе / Базян А. С., Воробьев С. А., Лакомкина Т. Н., Шуйкин Н. Н. — М.: ИНИЦ Роспатента, 2004.. Общества * Британское общество лозоходцев * Американское общество лозоходцев Теории и критика Существует несколько гипотез, пытающихся подвести под феномен научную базу, которые базируются на теории условных рефлексов Павлова. В этих гипотезах утверждается, что подсознание человека воспринимает больше информации, чем сознание, так как якобы последнее воспринимает сенсорные сигналы только выше порогового уровня. Система человек — рамка (маятник) представляет собой чувствительную биомеханическую систему, на которую может воздействовать внешний сигнал. Однако опыты, основанные на научных методах, не смогли доказать существование данного явления. Оппоненты объясняют это особенностями требований к оператору, которые как будто не совместимы с процедурой проведения научного эксперимента. Также оппонентами заявляется о некорректности использованной при исследовании выборки, в связи с тем, что по мнению сторонников теории, восприимчивость к излучению в популяции значительно отличается. Литература Отечественная литература Пучко Людмила Григорьевна, к.т. н. * Пучко Л. Г. Биолокация для всех. Система самодиагностики и самоисцеления человека (введение в многомерную медицину). — 12-е изд., испр. и доп. — М.: АНС: АСТ: Астрель, 2007. — 320 с. — ISBN 978-5-17-043856-3. — ISBN 978-5-271-17156-7. — Тираж 6000 экз. * Пучко Л. Г. Многомерная медицина. Система самодиагностики и самоисцеления человека. — 18-е изд., испр. и доп. — М.: АНС: АСТ: Астрель, 2007. — 432 с. — ISBN 978-5-17-043785-6. — ISBN 978-5-271-17154-3. — Тираж 6000 экз. * Пучко Л. Г. Радиэстезическое познание человека. Система самодиагностики, самоисцеления и самопознания человека. — 4-е изд., испр. и доп. — М.: АНС: Харвест, 2007. — 544 с. — ISBN 978-5-87605-053-3. — ISBN 5-87605-053-9. — ISBN 985-13-8303-1. — Тираж 7000 экз. * Пучко Л. Г. Многомерный человек. Новый высокоэффективный алгоритм самоисцеления человека и лечения животных. — М.: АНС: АСТ: Астрель, 2008. — 480 с. — ISBN 978-5-87605-107-3. — ISBN 978-5-17-049740-9. — ISBN 978-5-271-19444-3. — Тираж 15 000 экз. * Пучко Л. Г. Многомерная медицина в вопросах и ответах. Выпуск 1. — М.: АНС: АСТ: Астрель, 2008. — 192 с. — ISBN 978-5-87605-109-7. — ISBN 978-5-17-051337-6. — ISBN 978-5-271-20012-0. — ISBN 978-985-16-4969-9. — Тираж 10 000 экз. * Пучко Л. Г. Жизнь и здоровье человека в вопросах и ответах Многомерной медицины. — М.: АНС, 2010. — 304 с. — ISBN 978-5-17-065913-5. — ISBN 978-5-271-27129-8. — ISBN 978-5-87605-120-2. — Тираж 10 000 экз. * Пучко Л. Г. Многомерная медицина. Новые диаграммы и символы. Полный атлас. — М.: АНС: АСТ: Астрель, 2010. — 368 с. — ISBN 978-5-17-067190-8. — ISBN 978-5-271-27897-6. — ISBN 978-5-87605-122-6. — Тираж 6000 экз. Карасев Геннадий Геннадьевич * Карасев Г. Г., Зайцева Е. М. Маятник. Окно в зазеркалье вашего подсознания: Практический курс. — СПб.: ДИЛЯ, 2003. — 160 с. * Карасев Г. Г. Маятник. Окно в зазеркалье вашего подсознания. Тестируем себя. Часть 2. — СПб.: ДИЛЯ, 2007. — 160 с. — ISBN 5-88503-266-1. Литвиненко А. А., к.м.н. * Литвиненко А. А. Практическая биолокация: диагностика заболеваний и вредных воздействий. — Пермь, 1993. — 63 с. * Энергия пирамид. Волшебный прут и звёздный маятник / Автор-сост. А. А. Литвиненко — М.: КОНЕК-М, Профит Стайл, 2004. — 336 с. — ISBN 5-901889-20-7. Красавин Олег Алексеевич * Красавин О. А. Маятник и рамка — инструменты здоровья. — М.: Фаир, 1998. — 297 с. * Красавин О. А., Жирнов Ю. Н. Биолокация, фэн-шуй и здоровье. — М.: Сов. спорт, 2000. — 192 с. * Красавин О. А., Карасев Г. Г. Биолокация и музыка: Практическое пособие. — М.: СТАР-КЛАЙТ, 2004. — 192 с. * Красавин О. А., Любецкий А. Е. Биолокация — спутник здоровья: в туризме, спорте и быту: практ. пособие. — М.: Сов. спорт, 2001. — 176 с. — Библиогр.: с.167. Другие * Барзман И. Волшебное целительство. — 2-е изд. испр. и доп. — М.: ДЕАН, 2007. — 432 с. — ISBN 978-5-93630-632-7. — Тираж 4000 экз. * Панов А. Ф., Панова Т. Ю. Биолокация по-новому. — М: Типография, 2009. — 184 с. Зарубежная литература Штангл Антон * Штангл А. Маятник от болезни к здоровью / Пер. с нем. Агарков А., Голубева З. — СПб: Питер, 1997. — 253 с. * Штангл А. Тайны маятника. — СПб: Питер, 1997. — 224 с. — ISBN 5-88782-232-5; ISBN 3-612-20511-0. Тираж 15 000 экз. Прочее * Stéphane Crussol, Manuel du pendule, avec 40 planches pendulaires, Ed.Exclusif 2003, ISBN 2-84891-009-7 * Emma Decourtay, Initiation à la radiesthésie, Ed.Cristal 2004, ISBN 2-84895-020-X * Bernard Peltier, Guide des Cadrans Pendulaires, 100 cadrans pour tous les domaines, 2007, ISBN 978-2-84895-045-7 * Clémence Lefèvre, Manuel complet de géobiologie, détecter et neutraliser les ondes nocives, éd. Exclusif, 2004, ISBN 2-84891-013-5 * Stéphane Cardinaux, Géométries sacrées, Tome 1 : Du corps humain, des phénomènes telluriques et de l’architecture des bâtisseurs, éd. Trajectoire, 2004; Géométries sacrées, Tome 2, éd. Trajectoire, 2006 * Georges Prat, L’architecture invisible, éd. Arkhana Vox, 1999 * Stéphane Crussol, Manuel pratique du pendule, 40 planches pendulaires, éd. Exclusif, 2003, ISBN 2-84891-009-7 * Moriz Benedikt: Das biomechanische (neo-vitalistische) Denken in der Medizin und in der Biologie. (1903) * Gustav Freiherr von Pohl: Erdstrahlen als Krankheitserreger, Jos. C. Hubers Verlag, Diessen bei München, 1932. Neu herausgegeben seit 1978 unter dem Titel: Erdstrahlen als Krankheits- und Krebserreger, 5. Auflage, Lebenskunde Verlag, Düsseldorf, 1985, ISBN 3-921179-24-6. * Abbé Alexis Timothée Bouly La Radiesthésie ou comment devenir expert dans l’art de capter les ondes d’après la méthode de M. l’abbé Bouly, résumé des théories de M. l’abbé Bouly… sur la manière de trouver l’eau, les métaux, les microbes, à l’aide d’une baguette. (um 1931) * Jörg Purner: Radiästhetische Untersuchungen an Kirchen und Kultstätten. Innsbruck 1981. * H. L. König, H. D. Betz: Der Wünschelruten-Report — Wissenschaftlich Untersuchungsbericht. 1989, ISBN 3-923819-05-6. * Andreas Kopschina: Die Erdstrahlen als Krankheitsursache. 1990, ISBN 3-927110-16-7. * Hans Schmidt: Der Wünschelruten-Effekt. In: bild der wissenschaft Nr. 1/1992. Seite 38-42. * Jörg Purner: Radiästhesie — Ein Weg zum Licht? Wettswil, 1994, ISBN 3-907029-35-6. * Berta Eggersberger: Die Wahrheit über «Erdstrahlen». 1998, ISBN 3-9802186-2-7. * Käthe Bachler: Erfahrungen einer Rutengängerin. Geobiologische Einflüsse auf den Menschen. 1998, 19. Auflage (Okt. 2006), ISBN 3-85329-463-4. * Hartmut Lüdeling: Handbuch der Radiaesthesie. 4. Auflage. Drachen Verlag, 2006, ISBN 3-927369-28-4. * Mermet A. Princihles and Practice of Radiesthesia. — 1975. Pugach, Sergey: "From a distance successful complete recoveries from diabetes: another example of the tremendous possibilities of homeopathy in conjunction with radiesthesy". Asian Journal of Homeopathy, August-2012, Vol.6, No 3, 25-28. Примечания См. также * Биолокация * Лозоходство * Внечувственное восприятие * Вибрационная медицина * Шкала Бови Ссылки * Биолокация — это интересно! // 2000. — 15.06.2006. — № 23 (321) 9. * Сайт «Биолокация.ру: Биолокация — новая народная медицина» * Биолокация: Отечественная библиография 1990—2009 гг. // Отделение ГПНТБ СО РАН. Категория:Нью-эйдж Категория:Парапсихология Категория:Эзотерика Категория:Неакадемические направления исследований * ca:Radioestèsia en:Radiesthesia eo:Radiestezo es:Radiestesia et:Radiesteesia mk:Радиестезија pl:Radiestezja pt:Radiestesia ro:Radiestezie sl:Radiestezija tr:Radyestezi